


Clint's Playlist

by Kaiyoz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Fun Writing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Nonexplicit Injury, Nothing Else to Do, Shuffle Playlist, Song fic, The Lion King - Freeform, Wheelchairs, cursing, hurt!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyoz/pseuds/Kaiyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is injured, he clicks shuffle on his playlist while he recovers. </p><p>I used James Stark from my 'Three' Series but it's not needed to read those fics before reading this. </p><p>Read notes to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’m seriously laid up right now, like not even allowed to walk/confined to wheelchair, beyond going to the bathroom, laid up. Awesome way to spend my summer vacation before I go back to the joyously fun hell known as elementary school, right? I hope to be back on my feet by mid-August. So, I’ve been writing, coloring, drawing, reading, and watching TV when everything else is out. (I did get to finally see Orange is the New Black, and how great is that show?)
> 
> This totally FUCKS up my running schedule, tan, and my training. Thanks, life. 
> 
> FUCKS. IT. ALL. UP. 
> 
> So pissed. 
> 
> So what did I do? I clicked shuffle on my iTunes playlist and wrote to the song that came up. I only left one or two off this fic. One song because it was a repeat (and how did that happen, I have 5949 different songs) and the other song because it was just TOO offensive. I’ve taken pieces of my own recovery and put them into Clint’s. Some of them were just dumb luck, because how else did I get the first song in the LOTR soundtrack. Lucky! Others were a struggle to write around. 
> 
> Quick Notes:  
> James Stark is Tony and Steve's son.  
> *Chris Brown SUCKS!!!!!  
> Robin Williams can never be matched.

_**Clint’s Playlist** _

_**Even If I Could- Papa Roach**_ (Oddly, this first song was ON the Avengers Soundtrack, how weird is that?)

Clint’s in a bad mood the first few hours after truly waking up post-surgery and coming to grips with his injury. He boils with rage, not at anyone, but with himself. He was benched for at least a solid eight weeks. The music matched his blackened mood.

“Are you hungry?” Phil asked, stripping off his jacket and tie. He hung them up.

Clint shook his head.

“You could sit up in the living room so you’re not down here stewing about your injury.”

He shook his head again.

“The others would like to see you.”

He plugged in his ear buds and flipped off the air.

_**Hold On- Good Charlotte** _

Clint unabashedly drum soloed as the music beat through his room. He was stuck on his back; his feet kicked up high enough to keep the swelling down. Jarvis was kind enough to project a few books onto the ceiling when it became annoying to hold the books up for that long.

He was done with TV for the rest of the day. He’d spent most of the night drifting off between episodes of Friends.

_**All Shook Up- Elvis Presley** _

Phil was up and getting dressed when Clint clicked play on the next song, knowing he had to find food for Clint to take his pain meds with.

“I can’t seem to stand on my own two feet!” he sang. “Get it, Phil? ‘Cause I can’t!”

“You’re still on the good stuff, I see,” the older man deadpanned.

Phil leaned down to kiss Clint before leaving.

He smiled when he heard Clint sing after him, “…Well, please don’t ask what’s on my mind… I’m a little mixed up but I’m feeling fine.”

Clint’s voice was thankfully not damaged.

_**Sweet Child O’Mine- Guns and Roses** _

There was a certain level of indignity for him having to use a wheelchair, even worse when he had to be wheeled everywhere… It wasn’t so bad when he had to look at Phil’s “eyes of the bluest skies.”

Now if he could just take a goddamn shower.

_**Take My Breath Away- Jessica Simpson** _

It was the end of the first full day of Clint being officially “benched” and he was frustrated with himself. Movement was painful. He had two choices, drug himself into unconsciousness or keep the drugs minimal, deal with a bit of a pain and hope someone could entertain him.

Phil had made sure he was heavily drugged to go to sleep on, hoping to regulate his sleep schedule a bit and keep him down. Which was why his head was currently pillowed on Phil’s lap in their bed, listening to Jessica Simpson. Man, he had to be high to be listening to this crap remake. Diloaded is what Bruce had called it.

_**Can’t Turn You Loose- Blues Brothers Band** _

Clint had had a half-assed night of sleep but he was ready to get out of the bed and Tony had supplied him with a quickie chair. He was able to transfer himself and roll away before Phil got out of the shower.

He bopped his head to the jaunty tune as he rolled through their apartment, to the communal kitchen. He grabbed himself an ice cream sandwich, the only somewhat appetizing thing that he could easily reach in the fridge, and rolled to the balcony.

He needed fresh air.

“Sir, Agent Coulson has told me, and I quote ‘Get your ass back in bed.’”

Damn it.

_**I’m Real- Jennifer Lopez** _

“Holy shit, what the fuck am I doing with this in my iTunes?” Clint asked himself, flipping to the next song quickly.

_**The Devil’s Rejects- Rob Zombie** _

“Are you done being dramatic?” Phil asked, pushing in the door, only for his ears to nearly melt from the violent song.

“I need to have my moment,” Clint answered, frowning up at the ceiling in the dark.

_**We Are All Connected (Score Demo)- Hans Zimmer (Lion King)** _

“Damn it!” Tony said, turning and running from the living room where Clint had temporarily set up camp. “Not that movie!”

Steve frowned at Tony’s retreating back, “What’s wrong with this movie?”

“I’ll start it over again,” Clint offered, already lifting the remote. “It’s called The Lion King. You’ll love it.”

Steve plopped down next to him, avoiding Clint’s propped up legs.

_**Concerning Hobbits- Howard Shore (LOTR- FOTR)** _

“You did not start a Lord of the Rings trilogy without me!” Tony stormed in, Phil on his heels.

“And me?!” Phil added.

“I’m educating, Steve,” Clint answered. “Tolkien waits for no man.”

_**Son of Jock Jam (Mega Mix)- Jock Jams (Vol. 4)** _

Clint rolled into the gym. He’d been locked out of the range. Despite Phil’s warning; he had just wanted to see if he could shoot from the chair. His legs had ached in less than two minutes and the strain of having to keep his wheelchair still and shoot had been annoying.

Phil screaming at him when he had caught up to him two minutes later had not been pleasant.

Bucky and Steve were working out in the gym; a thumping beat travelling through the air.

“Coulson’s going to kill you,” Bucky said, panting as he wrestled Steve.

“He won’t catch me,” Clint said confidently. “He’s at the office.”

“I think you forget that there’s an all knowing, all seeing AI that lives in the ceiling and reports to Phil,” Steve said, flipping Bucky around.

“Jarvis and I have an understanding,” Clint said. “It’s not like I’m going to do anything. Just bored trapped upstairs.”

“Mmhmm… Damn it!” Bucky shouted, as he went flying out of the ring.

_**Local God- Everclear** _

Clint danced in place as he colored, his toes twitching.

“That is probably the most narcissistic thing I have ever seen, and I know Tony Stark,” Bucky said walking into the room.

Clint was coloring a page of all the Avengers, one that came from the dollar section. The renderings of him and his teammates were crap but it was fun.

“You want to color the one of you and Steve?” Clint offered.

“… Yeah.”

That’s how Phil found them. He turned and walked back out of the room.

_**When You Wish Upon A Star- Ashley Gearing** _

“I’m sorry, our anniversary is ruined,” Clint sighed, wincing as he shifted his legs on their pillows.

Phil leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Nothing is ruined. You are alive and healthy, that’s all I want. I’ll never say that is ruined.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “I mean your plans. I know you had plans.”

“Mmm. Yes, I did. Plans to give you a full body massage. I was going to take you to a scotch tasting class over at that bar. Then we were going to go to one of those places with a 16-ounce steak that you would order and I would order a normal size steak. Then I would be half disgusted and half impressed as you ate it. Then, because you are a hyperactive gerbil on the best of days, we’d go find a place to dance or take a long walk to burn off your energy.”

Clint smiled over at Phil, “Sounds pretty great.”

“So instead,” Phil waved his hand out at the balcony just as Steve pulled the curtains back. There was a small table and some candles out in the balcony garden.

“Oooh,” Clint said around a laugh.

Steve and Phil helped him get set up outside his legs carefully arranged on high pillows as music quietly played in the background. He loved ‘When You Wish Upon A Star’; it reminded him of days of watching Pinocchio as a child, hoping to get his wish. He had it all now.

_**The Baby- Blake Shelton** _

Phil wiped a few tears from his eyes as the song finished; he was his own mother’s baby. He should probably call her and update her on Clint’s condition.

_**Vision of Love- Mariah Carey** _

“Oh, God, I haven’t had coffee in forever,” Clint said, sipping at his drink.

“Felt so alone. Suffer from alienation, carried the weight on my own. Had to be strong, so I believed, and now I know that I’ve succeeded…” he sang to his coffee cup.

“I’m so thankful that I’ve received the answer that heaven has sent down to me!” His strong tenor rang through the living room.

Phil sipped his own cup, laughing to himself as Clint sang. “I’m glad you’re in a better mood.”

“Is he singing to his coffee cup?” Bruce asked as he started the teapot.

“Yeah,” Phil answered. “I can’t blame him, it’s been over a week since he had coffee.”

_**Can’t Help Falling in Love- A*Teens** _

Clint spun his chair around as James sat on his lap. They sang the song together as they bopped around at the end of the Lilo and Stitch movie. It was one of Clint’s favorite Disney movies and he’d watched it a few times since he had been confined to the couch.

_**Gee, Officer Krumpke- West Side Story Soundtrack** _

“I think this is my theme song,” Clint said around a laugh. “I’m depraved on account I’m deprived, Phil.”

_**Innocence Maintained- Jewel** _

“What the fuck is this, Phil?” Clint shouted as he rolled into the living room.

“Excuse me,” Pepper said, her head peeping around the doorframe.

“Nothing.” Clint rolled back downstairs.

_**California Screamin’- Disneyland Soundtrack** _

Clint guitar soloed in the privacy of the bathroom, his head banging with the beat.

_**No Air- Jordan Sparks (ft. Chris Brown)*** _

Ten days into his confinement Clint had to watch Phil walk into battle without him. It was more difficult than he could admit.

He’d always been at Phil’s back in battle. One of the few times Clint hadn’t been there, he’d been skewered by an alien god-ling. Clint did not want a repeat performance.

He caught Steve’s arm as he rushed by, “Keep an eye on Phil.”

“You keep James and I’ll take Phil, okay?” Steve answered. Clint nodded.

_**God Gets Stoned- Robin Williams (A Night at the Met)** _

Clint laughed loudly along with Tony, Steve and Phil were polite enough to smother their laughter in their hands.

Jarvis had strung together some of the old Robin Williams bits to educate Steve about the late great comedian.

_**School’s Out- Glee Cast** _

James pushed Clint into the elevator and then hopped onto his lap. They snuck down the elevator. They had signaled Happy to be ready to take them out for the day once Bruce was occupied.

“It’s the first day of Summer Break. You may be homeschooled but you need to at least celebrate this day if nothing else. It’s a time honored tradition.”

Happy was going to take them out for ice cream and a book, Clint only had an hour before his legs started to swell again and he’d have to get them back up.

_**Down on the Farm- Tim McGraw** _

Karaoke was a great way to entertain the team nowadays. Going out on a regular basis had resulted in multiple “incidents” and since then Phil had asked they keep group outings to a minimum.

“Farmer Johnson’s daughters just pulled up in a Jeep. And he knows how to grow ‘em if you know what I mean!” Darcy shouted, as the song continued.

_**Dance of Dee- Various Artists (Celtic River)** _

Tony had been kind enough to build Clint a modified way to sit in the hot tub. He could keep his legs out of the water and the splints dry, while able to relax his back and arms.

His upper body was taking a beating, always having to lay in a weird position or muscle himself around. He couldn’t even sleep on his stomach like he normally would, and wasn’t that just fun!

_**Star Spangled Banner- N’Sync** _

Clint whooped as the Giants and Mets game started. Tony had bought them a box to see Clint’s favorite team. He couldn’t stand like he normally would for the National Anthem but he could still salute and take off his ball cap.

He was thankful that a box allowed him to really kick back and keep his legs elevated as he watched the game. This was one of his first real outings in a while. He was going to have a good time no matter what.

_**Mister Big Time- Bon Jovi** _

They cruised down the interstate back to the tower. Clint, his air whipping in the wind as Lola cruised, was thankful for some fresh air. Lola’s speakers were blaring Bon Jovi as they cruised, racing with Happy in the limo as they went.

The Giants had won and he had almost eaten a full meal. He’d call today a win.

_**I Want to Hold Your Hand- Glee Cast** _

Clint grunted as they cut off the old splints to look at his ankles and legs again.

“Fucking hurts!” he growled as the nurse peeled the splints back, jarring his legs as the plaster was bent and snapped.

“Sorry, Agent Barton,” the man said.

Phil slipped his hand into Clint’s as he lifted his feet out of the ruined casts.

They looked awful, bruised, swollen, and a little bloody. Staples were everywhere and he still couldn’t see his ankle for all the swelling. It looked like he had the worst cankles ever.

To top it off, his legs were still orange from the iodine. He looked like John Boehner from mid-thigh down.

_**Don’t Be Cruel- Elvis Presley** _

Clint smiled as the song came over the radio in the MRI room. He thought back on when Phil had asked him to marry him.

_**Candle on the Water- Anneliese Van De Pol** _

Phil smoothed his hand down James’ back as he checked on the boy one last time before he went to his room. Jarvis would alert him to a disturbance. James, like his father, needed to hear noise to go to bed with. He couldn’t go to bed in silence.

_**Grim Grinning Ghosts (Orchestral)- Disneyland (Club 33 Background Music)** _

Clint and Phil enjoyed a quiet night of babysitting. Steve and Tony were out at some even or other. The music was a quiet drone in the background. Phil swirled his glass of wine as Clint swirled his glass of CranGrape.

It was nice to just read in peace once in a while.

_**Over My Head (Cable Car)- The Fray** _

The intermittent flares of pain kept Clint from reaching orgasm easily, even as Phil worked to push him to the edge, fingering him and stroking him gently. Suddenly Phil zeroed on his prostrate and he was a goner. He tightened his hand in Phil’s hair, his leg kicked once causing him to groan in pain but his orgasm was already there. He came embarrassingly hard. It had been a long three weeks since his last orgasm.

_**‘Til I Say So- 3LW** _

Phil had no problem ogling Clint as he maneuvered himself into the shower, his new splints covered in plastic.

Clint was unthinking making quite the show. His shirt coming off slowly as his exhausted muscles pulled. Clint’s arms and back were a piece of art.

Yeah, he could still check his husband out. There was no more peeking out of the corner of his eye though. He could full on turn and watch as he flossed.

If he got this kind of show every time he flossed, he’d floss twice a day.

_**Yes, I Will- Backstreet Boys** _

Clint laid his head on Phil’s chest as the sat next to each other in bed. He closed his eyes as Phil stroked hands through his hair.

Clint sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

_**Mufasa Dies- Hans Zimmer (Lion King)** _

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Tony screeched as he ran out of the room as quickly as he came.

Clint turned the movie off again, he’d figured out a full proof way to get rid of Tony. He went back to making out with Phil.

_**Tribute to the Best Song- Jack Black** _

“This is the weirdest song,” Clint snorted.

_**A Guy That Takes His Time- Christina Aguilera** _

“So step back… no other foot… What is wrong with your feet!?” Clint cried out, he was trying to coach Steve into taking his place on a mission. He’d have to dance a bit. Clint was a great dancer, Natasha Romanoff the ideal partner for any dance.

“Weren’t you born during swing music?” Clint asked, as Steve stumbled through a rock-step.

Steve blushed, “I rarely danced.”

Bucky nodded, “He didn’t have a big dance card.”

“Maybe Bucky can take your place? He did all the dancing back then,” Steve said, trying to follow Clint’s directions.

“And have the Winter Soldier come out in a group of civilians, no thanks… no offense Buck,” Clint said.

“None taken.”

_**If I Were A Boy- Rachel Crow (Beyoncé Cover)** _

“She’s good!” Clint said as the little girl belted it out.

“She’s cute!” James said, a lovesick smile on his baby face.

“Oh, hell, no! You’re too young!” Tony said with a stern look.

_**It Hurt So Bad- Susan Tedeschi** _

“You were a fool to let me goooo! It’s so lonesome here without you!” Clint sang, his voice low and melodic, as he slowly picked at his bass guitar (Phil called it his cello).

“I miss the way that you touch me. I miss the sweet taste of your lips!”

He didn’t see Phil sitting around the corner listening to him play, Clint rarely performed for anyone. Getting to hear him really sing and play was wonderful.

_**The Virginia Company (Reprise)- Chorus and Mel Gibson** _

“This is a really dark movie if you know it’s Mel Gibson doing these parts… Is he serious or not about killing ‘injuns’?”

Phil pursed his lips. “I should look into that.”

_**Toy Land- Christmas Songs** _

Clint watched the Disney Christmas movie, which seemed to just be a bunch of holiday cartoon music videos smashed together. Either way, he was looking forward to Christmas, even if it was six months away.

_**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga** _

Clint lifted weights as the song pumped trough the gym, Steve was spotting him even as he lifted weights. He was trying to keep in shape as much as he could, doing cardio from the ground and weight training without his legs. It was harder than anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night so please forgive my errors. 
> 
> I will write again if I get bored.


End file.
